


Liam 2.0

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, cs fluff, cs house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: Captain Swan go to the hospital to visit Liam. Emma meets him.[Post 6x06 Dark Waters]





	

Killian's POV

Me and my Swan were sitting in our kitchen, having breakfast. Henry already left for someplace he calls school.

"So, I have the day off. We could do something together. Unless you have other plans, of course." Swan said.

"I was actually planning on visiting my brother in the hospital."

"Oh. Okay...what about after that?"

I smiled. It doesn't happen often, that my Swan gets nervous. She has problems with being vulnerable. Even around me.

"Sounds lovely...but I thought you could accompany me to the hospital."

Her mouth fell open in shock. She was obviously panicking. I wanna know what's bothering her, so that I can fix it.

"I don't wanna burden you guys...You don't know each other that long. You probably have lots to talk about. I don't wanna stand in your way."

"You wouldn't, but if it would make you uncomfortable, you don't have to come with me. It's alright. I would never force you to do anything you don't want."

She takes my hand across the table and gives it a light squeeze.

"I don't wanna disappoint you though. If this is important to you, I'll come with you...I'm just worried. It's not because I don't wanna meet him."

"No. No. You don't have to come. But what worries you?"

She bites her lip.

"It's silly."

"Humor me, my love. You can tell me anything. I promise not to laugh nor judge you."

"I'm scared, that...he won't like me. Like your other brother."

I stand up and knee in front of her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"If he doesn't see how amazing you are, it's his fault. His loss. Not yours. You're the best thing, that ever happened to me. I don't need his approval to love you. I didn't even listen to my older brother, so I sure as hell won't listen to my baby brother. I won't let him come between us. You're more important to me than he'll ever be. Than anyone would ever be."

She now had tears in her eyes and she had the biggest smile on her face, that I've ever seen. I kissed her quickly.

"So...will you join me, my Swan?"

She nodded in an instant and we started our walk to the hospital.

...

We reached Liam's room and entered. As soon as we did, he smiled at me until he noticed Emma. He glanced confused in her direction.

"Hi brother. How nice of you to visit and not to be rude, but who is that? Another person, that works in this place?"

I was kinda mad at him for being rude to Emma. It took long enough for her to agree coming here. She doesn't deserve his rudeness. No one is allowed to be mean towards my Swan.

"No this isn't a nurse. It's Emma, my girlfriend."

He looked at her and smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry. Nice to meet you. I'm Liam. Killian's brother, which you probably already knew."

She nodded and smiled back softly. I gave her hand a light squeeze.

...

Emma and I stayed for quite a while, chatting with my brother and Nemo. Liam and Emma seemed to get along great, which I'm happy about.

Now Emma won't have to worry whenever we see him.

I don't like it when she worries about anything. Because then I worry too. About her. I always wanna protect her. No matter who I have to fight.

Suddenly Swans talking phone rang. She looked at the screen.

"It's Henry. Excuse me."

She answered the phone and went into the corridor. I looked after her until my brother chuckled.

"You don't need to worry. I think she's capable of being on her own for a little. There are a lot of people on the corridor anyway. She'll be fine."

"I know."

"I was kidding." He said and smiled. "I'm glad that you're happy. It changed you."

"See...I was right." Nemo said. "You are capable of being happy. All you needed was a family. Emma."

"And that boy. Henry, was it?"

"Yeah."


End file.
